Little hapiness
by tomato-tea
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot spuk. Algo cute y cortito para comenzar la cuenta. Antonio y Arthur se encuentran en el lugar donde habrá una de las reuniones mundiales. Los recuerdos y las palabras harán hincapié en los corazones de ambos llevandolos al punto de comenzar a discutir. Los corazones de ambos aún resentidos sin embargo están llenos de sentimientos...


**Bueno, este es nuestro primer fic. Es un oneshot de nuestra querida parejita spuk. Esperamos que os guste^^**

* * *

Un día como otro cualquiera (o eso parecía al comienzo del día) se iba a celebrar la conferencia mundial en casa de España. Eso implicaba que todos los países estarían allí. Y el joven de cabellos café no tenía ganas de volver a ver la cara del inglés que tanto despreciaba y cuyos actos contra él nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

Encontró a este en la sala principal, sentado y tomando el té, haciendo gala de su procedencia y costumbres.

No soportaba esa actitud tan británica de "caballero inglés". Por ello decidió decir algo, molestarlo un poco a ver cómo respondía. Y ya sabía qué tema usar para ello…

-Hola Inglaterra. No se te ve muy bien. ¿Acaso la crisis también te esta afectando?-por supuesto el español sabía que sí, a todos los países les afectaba. A unos más que a otros pero ninguno se salvaba debido a que la economía mundial es como el mismo nombre indica "mundial". Si uno cae todos quedan arrastrados.

El inglés sujetaba una taza de té, ya medio vacía, mientras suspiraba.

- Ah, eres tú. Pues la verdad es que no es que me sobre el dinero...pero voy mejor que tú. -se bebió el último sorbo de té.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en Antonio, que enojado por dentro pensando "maldito criajo" intentaba que su "invitado no deseado" no se diera cuenta de su enfado y comenzase a picarlo como solía hacer. Midió una a una sus palabras antes de decidirse a contestar pues no quería que su oponente tomase la delantera en la discusión.

-No alardees tanto. Recuerda que puedes caer. Y si yo caigo, tú caerás, eso te lo aseguro.

-Gracias a mis aislamientos de Europa, mi dinero no suele caer tanto en picado –sonrió Arthur, algo socarrón, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Sabía que en temas de economía, su país anfitrión tenía las de perder.- Ah, ¿quieres un poco de té? -le ofreció con marcado acento británico.

-No quiero tu dichoso té. -le tiró la taza con furia reprimida. -¿Qué se supone que has venido a hacer a mi casa? –"probablemente vino a restregarme mi situación" pensaba para sus adentros.

El menor cogió la taza antes de que cayera al suelo y se hiciera añicos.

-Eh, esta porcelana es muy cara, idiot...-le reprochó. Y sí, se llevaba su propio juego de té a las reuniones. No en todos los países ofrecían una vajilla de tan buena calidad como la suya -Estoy aquí por la reunión, ¿no recuerdas que hoy nos toca en tu casa? –río un poco, mirándole con el rabillo del ojo.

-No te soporto -dijo el de tez morena con desprecio y desdén sin importarle nada la intensidad de sus palabras. -Enano cejudo y presuntuoso. –se le escapó… o quizás quiso decirlo realmente.

-Excuse me...? –agregó el de rubios cabellos, molesto, mientras arqueaba una ceja. -No eres quién para llamarme eso, vago e impertinente español -refunfuñó limpiando la taza, dándole un poco la espalda.

-Al menos mi comida no mata a nadie. –contraatacó el moreno al tiempo que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa socarrona y algo malévola. Sabía de sobra lo mucho que el inglés odiaba que se lo restregaran. Era de las cosas con las que se enojaba fácilmente.

Arthur apretó los puños. Ese era un tema que no le gustaba que tocaran: la comida. No se le daba tan bien como al resto de los países.

En cambio el español al ver que el de cabellos rubios comenzaba a enfadarse decidió echar más leña al fuego.

-¿Qué pasa cejotas? ¿Se te han acabado las excusas? –decía tomando asiento a su lado con las manos bajo la barbilla y los codos apoyados en la mesa, como expectante a la vez que algo burlón.

El menor al verlo tan burlón se quedó pensando un insulto digno del anterior que su "oponente" le había soltado sobre la comida.

-Mi comida será mala...pero al menos yo tengo el suficiente dinero como para comprártela a ti y no tener que cocinar, mientras que tú ahora mismo estás hundido en la crisis, tsk.

La situación del español era de las peores y lo sabía, pero no le gustaba para nada que ese enano impertinente y egoísta se lo recordase. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda. En su cabeza una enorme sarta de insultos contra este comenzaba a aparecer.

-Es comprensible que nadie te quiera. Eres un niño malcriado y arrogante. –soltó el español sin poder reprimirse.

-Que me saques tres años no quiere decir que puedas llamarme crío. –bufó Arthur, arqueando las cejas.

-Hahahaha. –Antonio río al ver la expresión del británico. Acto seguido comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a este hasta estar delante de él. -¿Tú crees? Cuando los mayores hablan los niños han de cerrar el pico -dijo ya con más seriedad y algo de arrogancia enmascarada dándole un toquecito en la nariz como se hace a los niños pequeños.

-No soy una de tus colonias para que me trates así, Spanish bastard...

Arthur se molestaba, pero el español no cesaba aquellos suaves aunque repetitivos toques sobre su nariz.

-Pareces molesto…-se veía claramente por la expresión que su rostro había tomado. Los toques se empezaron a hacer más fuertes y de la nariz pasaron a la mejilla. El de cabellos café disfrutaba con aquello, se veía en su cara.

-STOP IT, NOW –dijo Arthur levantando la voz, pero Antonio no parecía hacer caso a su orden, aquella orden tintada con un marcado acento extranjero.

-Hehehe. -pensaba el moreno para sus adentros. Entonces le pellizcó la mejilla con fuerza.

El inglés se quejó, separándose unos pasos mientras se frotaba la mejilla con una mano.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Eso duele, idiota...

-¿Y LO QUE TU ME HICISTE A MI QUÉ? ESO DOLIÓ MUCHO MÁS QUE UN ESTUPIDO PELLIZCO EN LA MEJILLA. -la voz de Antonio se había elevado considerablemente y la rabia le hervía la sangre al recordar ese momento en el que perdió ante como el decía "un insignificante criajo que solo tenia prepotencia en su ser". A su vez trataba con todas sus fuerzas que no le saltaran las lágrimas. Esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos para él. Nunca olvidaría aquello, por muchos años que pasaran. Lo que el inglés le hizo estaba grabado a fuego en lo más hondo de su ser.

El menor abrió los ojos, sorprendido al notar el cambio de volumen y de tono de la voz del moreno.

-Vaya, por lo visto sigues anclado en el pasado...-intentaba sonreír, como si no le importara lo que ese estúpido dijera o cómo se sintiera, pero solo lograba que se convirtiera en una sonrisa triste. Por alguna razón no había podido olvidar aquella batalla que, aunque fue victoriosa, le había dejado la imagen de un español que se había sentido traicionado.

-¡Podrías haberme matado, ¿cómo pretendes que lo olvide?! Ni siquiera te importó secuestrar a Romano para tenderme una trampa. Querías aprovecharte de mi debilidad. Sabías de sobra lo que él significaba mí y lo usaste en mi contra. –aunque el volumen de su voz había disminuido la imagen de su subordinado en manos del inglés poblaba su mente en ese momento. Odiaba recordar aquello pero no podía evitarlo. Por otra parte se daba cuenta de cómo al rubio le afectaban sus palabras pero prefería esperar y ver cómo le respondería este antes de hacer nada más.

-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no? Además, cada imperio tiene su periodo de auge y su periodo de derrota. Y era aquel mi momento. Fíjate que ahora, es ese baka de América quien es potencia mundial. Pero puedes enfadarte todo lo que quieras, ¿te crees que me importa? –las orgullosas palabras de Arthur no encajaban con su sonrisa triste.

Al moreno comenzaba a pesarle haberle dicho esas palabras al inglés. De pequeños se llevaban bien y quería que volviera a ser así pero la cicatriz que este dejo en él no se borraría nunca. Por otra parte quería echarlo por los suelos, quería verlo derrotado; pero a su vez deseaba terminar la pelea y no sabia qué hacer. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de él. -Será mejor que me vaya a otra parte. -se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta.

-Espera...-se le escapó al menor de forma involuntaria, al verlo marchar. Esperaba que el español se girara para mirarle, pero no estaba seguro de que ni tan siquiera hiciera caso a su voz.

Antonio se imaginaba lo que se encontraría cuando se girara y no sabía si dejarlo pasar y continuar su camino o darse media vuelta... finalmente se dio media vuelta y vio los ojos del menor, el cual parecía estar tratando de contener las lágrimas. El español no sabía qué decir en ese momento.

-Yo...no estoy muy orgulloso de la manera en la que gané la guerra... ¿sabes? -comenzó a decir el menor. Las palabras le salían sinceras pero dolorosas.

El moreno se acercó aún más al notar las emociones que el inglés trataba de ocultar.

-Perdón por haber sacado el tema. -dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-¡Eres un maldito egocéntrico! –Le gritó, aunque fue un grito ahogado en pura rabia e impotencia. -Crees que eres el único que tenía derecho a ganar, y no es así. Y crees que eres el único en este dichoso planeta que tiene sentimientos. ¿Sabes acaso que no fui capaz de decirte que lo siento? Soltaste aquellas palabras como "insignificante criajo que solo tenia prepotencia en su ser". No estoy tan orgulloso de ello como aparento estar... -en cuanto al inglés le hervía la sangre, le bajaban las lágrimas, lo que hacía que su enfado pareciera un simple y dolido llanto, como el de un niño.

Antonio sonrío dulcemente. Y según las lágrimas del menor resbalaban por sus mejillas... sin decir una palabra lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El británico se dejó abrazar intentando dejar de llorar. Pese a la rabia contenida, agradecía aquel abrazo tan cálido, que solo Antonio le podía dar.

-Ya deja de llorar ¿de acuerdo? -dijo el mayor limpiándole las lágrimas suavemente con la mano. En esos momentos de adiaba a sí mismo por haber dejado que las cosas llegasen tan lejos. La culpabilidad corría por sus venas cual caballo desbocado, inundándolo por completo.

-No eres mi madre...-musitó tsundere, aunque admitámoslo, esa era su manera de mostrar cariño. Esbozó una leve sonrisa sin quererlo al sentir como el español limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Deja ya de hacerte el duro, deja de hacer como que todos te odian. ¿Es que por una vez no puedes dejar que alguien se preocupe por ti? –había agarrado a Arthur de los brazos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos clavando en los suyos sus intensas pupilas destellando cual sol.

-Nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mí. –agregaba el de rubios cabellos, recordando con dolor la revolución Americana, las disputas con sus hermanos en el pasado (sobre todo con Escocia)… -Creo que el destino me odia...-sonrió triste, mirando a los profundos ojos del moreno.

-Hey, vamos no digas eso. ¿Cómo va a odiarte el destino? –su voz había adquirido un tono animoso en apenas unos instantes. No le gustaba ver al inglés tan indefenso, como un niño que solo quiere protección y cariño; cosas que nunca había tenido.

Mantuvo la mirada. Los ojos del español desprendían luz propia, mientras que los suyos aún se encontraban acuosos, como el lluvioso clima de Londres.

-I'm so sorry...-por fin pudo soltar el arrepentimiento que sentía, algo que llevaba años escondiendo tras su victoria sobre la Armada.

No dejó le dejó decir nada más. En su lugar decidió sellar sus labios con un beso.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -agregó con una hermosa sonrisa.

La tez del menor tomó un violento tono rojo, sorprendido, pasando sus dedos por sus labios.

-¿Entonces...no me odias...?

-No, no te odio. -añadió el mayor con una voz dulce. -Me duele lo que me hiciste pero no te odio por ello. Comprendo tus razones para actuar así. –Antonio sabía en su interior que eso no era del todo cierto pero solo quería que Arthur creyera que sí lo era. Solo quería animarlo de una vez por todas porque aunque fuera cierto que odiaba recordar aquello más odiaba verlo llorar.

Le besó en la mejilla, tímido, tal vez como agradecimiento de que no le odiara. Además de que no tenía la sangre tan lanzada como él.

-De nada. -añadió el español dejando ver una vez más esa sonrisa perlada. Y sin poder contenerse lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez pensaba dejar aflorar la pasión que lo caracterizaba y que trataba de contener cada vez que lo veía. Sus conversaciones siempre solían ser peleas pero tras esos insultos había algo más que ambos trataban de esconder el uno del otro. Puede que por orgullo; o quizás simplemente por miedo.

Correspondió al beso iniciado por el moreno, dejándose llevar y dejando bajar unas últimas lágrimas, que parecían de felicidad. Sin embargo no pensaba admitirlo cuando separaran sus labios. Tal vez pondría la excusa de que algo se le había metido en el ojo en aquel momento.

Tras el beso, el menor de los dos se separó para tomar aire, mientras desviaba la mirada algo rojo. ¿Se atrevería a decirle lo que sentía por él? No, era demasiado orgulloso, pero...

El español no podía apartar la mirada del rostro ruborizado del inglés. Cuando ambos eran jóvenes, en su época de piratería era tan agresivo... y ahora en cambio era todo lo contrario.

-¿Estás bien? -se decidió a decir por fin.

El menor asintió.

-Sí, solo que todo esto es...tan raro...-se detuvo un segundo, como intentando sacar las palabras de su interior, de esa coraza que había creado con el paso de los años, para no mostrar sus sentimientos.

El mayor estaba confuso. No sabía qué hacer. Esperaba que hubiera respondido otra cosa... o quizás que le hubiera correspondido. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, sabía que nunca se quitaría de esa máscara porque temía que le hicieran daño. Si, eso es lo que el inglés más temía: el ser herido. En el terreno sentimental era donde más débil podía llegar a sentirse.

-Voy a hacerte una pregunta. -agregó al fin, tomando la valentía de volver a mirar aquellos ojos verdes que le intimidaban tanto. Tragó saliva. -¿Puedo confiar en ti? -tras aquella pregunta notó el silencio, algo incómodo- Q-quiero decir...si confiarías en alguien como yo, si no me harías daño...-seguía el silencio incómodo, y el rubio no sabía si era por sorpresa o desprecio, pero se estaba desilusionando. -Déjalo, todo esto que he dicho es una tontería...

El moreno comenzaba a estar molesto, cansado de esperar; harto sería la palabra perfecta para definir cómo se sentía en ese momento.

-Dilo de una vez. Deja de guardártelo. Siempre que nos vemos, una y otra vez. Nunca dices lo que piensas. -se hizo de nuevo el silencio cuando este le dio la espalda al inglés. Pero de repente se acerco a él y lo agarró fuertemente de las muñecas, mucho más fuerte incluso que la vez anterior. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que escapase. -Mírame a los ojos y no me mientas. Por una sola vez te pido que no me mientas. -ese centelleante verde de sus ojos parecía más intenso que nunca.

Arthur había intentado girarse cuando el español se dio la vuelta, ya que había herido su orgullo pero de repente notó las manos de Antonio agarrando fuertemente sus muñecas, impidiendo que escapara de nuevo, como había hecho siempre.

-I love you...-dijo sin más, quedándose más rojo que una cesta de tomates. Al notar que el moreno se había quedado sorprendido, agregó -Quizá no me has entendido. Lo diré en español, eh, cómo era..."te quiero"... ¿no? -Ese "te quiero" no podría haber sonado más extranjero, pero no lo había pronunciado nada mal. Río nervioso, desviándose del tema.

"Lo dijo" pensaba el español para sus adentros esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dijiste? -dijo haciendo como que no lo había oído aunque sabía perfectamente una a una las palabras que habían salido de la boca del inglés.

Bufó un poco, como a un niño al que le hacían repetir algo vergonzoso.

-Que..."te quiero" idiot...-dijo algo más alto, ruborizándose aún más si cabe.

El moreno no podía evitar pensar en la imagen que tenía ante él. Al fin y al cabo y por muy duro que fuese o muy tosco que resultase, en esos momentos era todo lo contrario. Con esas mejillas rojas como los tomates de su huerto el pequeño rubio le parecía adorable. Acercó su boca a su oído y susurró.

-Yo también te quiero.

Sintió el susurro del mayor en su oído, y se estremeció un poco. Después depositó un beso en la nariz del español, acto muy dulce, demasiado incluso para tratarse de Inglaterra.

-¿Lo ves como no era tan difícil? -saltó con su alegría característica. Por fin Arthur había expresado sus sentimientos. Después de tantos años ocultándolos por fin se había decidido a ser él mismo.

-No es tan sencillo para mí mostrar mis sentimientos. Que tú hables con todo el mundo alegremente como si les conocieras de toda la vida no significa que yo pueda hacerlo...-alegaba. Era cierto que era bastante más introvertido y frío, quizá el vivir en un lugar como Londres tampoco ayudaba. Pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Antonio.

Para el español ese gesto, por muy ínfimo que fuera significaba mucho.

-Lo sé. Por eso... gracias. -no sabía que contestaría el inglés ante ese "gracias". Lo más probable es que lo confundiera aún más de lo que estaba.

-¿Gracias...? –dijo el menor algo confuso, sin saber qué era lo que le estaba agradeciendo. -¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

-No importa. -le respondió dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias" -le dijo intentando imitar el acento español, como respuesta a aquel beso.

-No hay de que.- contestó agarrándole la mano. -¿Damos una vuelta por el huerto? La nueva cosecha ya está lista y recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño te gustaba ir allí. Sobretodo porque te servía para escapar de Francia. -al recordar esos momentos el español no podía evitar reírse un poco. En aquellos tiempos se encontraba al inglés rondando por el huerto, asustado. Él trataba de ayudarlo y finalmente acababan comiendo juntos bajo la sombra de un árbol. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Ese bastardo francés, se metía mucho conmigo de pequeño. -suspiraba cogiendo su mano. -Incluso de bien joven ya era un wine bastard pervertido...-se quejaba, mientras hablaba con el moreno de esas pequeñas batallitas del pasado.

-Hahaha. Veo que lo recuerdas bien.

Y rememorando aquellos momentos y riéndose de todo ello comenzaron a caminar en dirección a ese pequeño huerto en el que tanta felicidad habían compartido.

FIN

* * *

**Esperamos que hayáis disfrutado de este pequeño fic. Si os ha gustado agregarlo a favoritos y seguidnos. Ah, y no olvidéis dejar review para animarnos a seguir subiendo ;) Nos leemos~~**


End file.
